


Igniting A New Flame

by Guided_by_Demons



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Licking, Married Couple, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Star has a request for Tom.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 13





	Igniting A New Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by a fellow writer who is just starting out, he had the idea and first draft and i helped add to it and fix it up where needed. It's been around for awhile and now it's finally out!
> 
> Please enjoy.

Tom slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at the clock. He released a frustrated sigh as he noticed it was only ten-thirty, but when he turned his head back he saw a sight that always puts a smile on his face every time. There was Star, with a smile as she laid her head on his bare chest. Tom looked at how beautiful she looked in that oversized t-shirt and her tights as she laid there. They barely ever wear anything when they go to sleep or barely ever use the blankets. Every time Star gave off a little shiver, Tom would raise his body heat slightly, causing her to pull him in closer for warmth.

At times it didn't work as well and tonight Star went to bed before him, so she dressed for the night. But even at times when it didn't work, they both loved it and after years of being together, they were well aware of the little signs each gave off to show how they were feeling. Tom slowly started brushing the side of her head, moving her hair to see the heart on her cheek and the little smile that she was giving off. his own smile widened a bit at the sight as he slowly continued to rub her head. Star's eyes slowly started to open up and quickly found Tom's half-opened eyes with a smile. This caused her smile to widen a bit more before the silence was broken.

"Hey." Star simply said, still partially asleep.

"Hey. Had a nice dream?" He asked hoping that she was having just as good of a dream as he did.

She gave off a happy little hum and nodded before shifting around a bit. As she shifted around, she brushed up to his semi-hard dick, causing him to give off a low moan. "And it looks like someone else was having one too"

Tom chuckled a little bit before saying "Yay."

Tom started leaning down to kiss her head, but Star pushed herself up to kiss fully. The kiss lasted a good couple of seconds before it broke and they went back to laying down. Star went back to laying her head on his chest while Tom looked at the ceiling and continued to rub her head. They could easily stay like that forever if they could. but they couldn't, because soon their kingly and queenly duties were going to be calling in the morning. Tom looked back at her to see she'd fallen asleep again.

He was going to try and go back to sleep himself, that was until his eyes were drawn to the heart on her cheek. The hearts lit up a bit and went back to normal. It did this over and over again causing Tom to smile. This was yet another little sign of star’s little ways of expressing her emotions.

A good one…. Well at times.

Tom slowly turned, until Star was on her back and off him. He delicately got off the bed, trying his best not to wake her. Though he knew she was going to wake up soon anyway, he just wanted her to rest for a bit longer. Tom quickly threw on a pair of jogging pants over his boxers, before going to the door.

Opening the door, he entered into the castle's hallway before turning right and walking down the hall. He stopped and opened the door in front of him. The minute the door was cracked open,

Tom was hit with a sound. He never really knew that a sound that was usually associated with misery, could worm his soul. He entered the room and continued towards the noise, until coming to a stop and quickly his eyes were meant with two little blue eyes looking right up at him.

"Hey, there little one. What's wrong?" Tom said in the sweetest voice he could as he leaned onto the crib a bit.

In response, Dawn stopped crying but still sniffled and held her arms out. Tom smiled knowing that she was just missing her parents. He reached into the crib and picked her up along with the pacifier. Carrying her over to the rocking chair, he sat down with her. bring the pacifier up to her mouth, she gladly took it and quickly started sucking on it. Tom needed to get her to go back to sleep and he knew exactly what to do. Not that he didn't want to spend time with her, it's just he'll most likely need his energy for tomorrow for his kingly tasks.

Holding out his right hand, he created a little flame in the center of his palm. Almost immediately those beautiful little blue eyes were drawn to the flame. He closed his hand and when he opened it, the flame was now into the shape of a flower. He closed his hand again and when he reopened it, it was now in the shape of a floating heart. Just then, his little girl reached out and placed her hand in between his and the image.As she bought her hand back, the image followed. The flame held its shape for a couple of seconds, before going into a normal flame then disappeared altogether. His eyes went wide at what he just saw. Tom at that age couldn't hold a flame, let alone a shape.

At that moment he was so proud of her that he couldn't even think of a word to describe it. That's when his eyes were drawn to the door to see Star leaning on it smiling at them. Tom smiled at her before going back to what he was originally doing. Closing his hand he reopened it to reveal a horse running. The girl was mesmerized by the image, to the point where she laid her against her dad. She kept watching the horse run in circles until her eyes closed and was out like a light. Tom smiled as he got up and took her back to the crib. Before he placed her back, he kissed the side of her head and felt the bump where one of her horns were going to be.

Placing her back in the crib, he stood there looking at her. Star came up and wrapped her arms around his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder to admire the sight also. They both stood there for a bit until Star stopped leaning on his shoulder and tapped his arm. Tom looked at her, to which she nodded her head towards the door. Star started heading towards the door, but before Tom followed he reached up and touched one of the objects on the mobile making it spin again. He took one last look at her before following Star back to their room.

"Man, I can't believe she could do that," Tom said as he walked up to the bed and sat down on

it.

"At that age, I couldn't even hold a flame, let alone an image for any amount of time."

"Yay." Star responded walking up to Tom. Immediately Tom heard a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Star, what's wrong?" Tom said standing back up.

"It's just... I don’t want h..." she trailed off a bit.

"You don’t want what?", Tom now completely confused at what star's trying to say.

"Nothing. I... I'll be right back." Star said, walking back to the door.

Tom was about to stop her, but then he noticed something as she walked away. The oversized t-shirt she was wearing was hiked up in the back, giving Tom a good view of her tight covered thighs. Tom always loved how they defined her round butt and curves. Also as Star walked she swayed her ass in a way that hypnotized him to point he was almost drooling. Once she exited the room the spell was broken and Tom's mind started thinking clearly. First about the conversation, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it. 

But the way she was walking and stuff meant Star might be in a playful mood. And he was more than happy to oblige.

With a sly smile, he walked up to the door and leaned against the wall so that when the door opens it'll hopefully block any view of him. He waited until finally, the door opened blocking him perfectly. She walked in and closed the door behind her and continued until coming to a stop as she realized Tom wasn't in bed. Tom locked the door, sneaking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump a bit before realizing who it was and relaxed in his embrace.

"I think I know what you want." Tom said into her ear before he started kissing and nibbling her neck as one of his hands started to roam downward, before stopping between her legs.The touch making star shake only a little though she remained a statue.

"To... Tom we.. got stuff to do in the morning.", Star tried saying without moaning or thrusting into his hand, despite her obvious biting of the lip signaling the feeling of her enjoying it just a little.

"Okay." He said as he withdrew his touch and walked around her, his voice as plain and unbothered as possible at the request to stop his persung.

Both of them missed each other's expression. Tom with his grin knowing she's going to be mad at him for stopping and Star confused as to why he gave up so easily. Walking to the bed, Tom didn't say anything as he laid down, covered up and closed his eyes. Star stood there for a bit until the confused feeling turned into anger, as she realized he's playing hard to get.

Which  **_she_ ** likes doing.

Keeping his eyes closed, he started wondering if it worked or if he just read her wrong. But he got the confirmation he was looking for when the sheets were yanked off him and tossed to the floor. Tom barely opened an eye and watched as she got onto the bed before crawling over him finally stopping once their heads were aligned. When he opened his eyes fully, he was met with a sight. Her long hair almost making a curtain, blocking out the world around them and making him look at the beautiful blue angry eyes staring at him.

The grin on his face started to fade as the fun left, only for guilt to set in. Tom had no problem in playing little pranks on her or playing hard to get, she usually takes them really well and knows it's all in good fun. Because he knows she usually gets him back for it. But he hated seeing the effects. Of seeing her mad or frustrated. He didn't fall in love with her for the anger or meanness like a normal demon would be attracted to. 

He fell in love with her for the happiness and kindness she tries to bring to others around her. Sometimes seeing her like this, especially if she is really mad, not just at him, but at  **_anything_ ** . At times made him feel like him being around her is changing her and that one day, he's going to change her permanently and lose the person he loves.

Star watched as his expression changed before turning his head to not look at her, causing her expression to change too. Being with him for so long, she saw how much he's improved. He's been more in control and less angry. But even when he did get angry though, a lot of times it was at what she was made at too and when he did lose control, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. But even when he got like that, to her it felt natural to see him like that. See him like this though... hurt... and sad...it felt wrong. 

Star sat up, sitting right on his lap, making sure her hair covered her face to hide her shame. She was hoping for a different reaction, hoping he would lean up and kiss her... to continue. But they both knew that the moment of passion was almost burnt out. Yet she needed to say something, even though now might not be the best time to do it.

It had to be done.

"I want another child." Star said doing her best to sound like her normal self and not utterly miserable.

Tom turned to see her sitting on his lap and hair over her face like that monster in a horror movie they watched with Janna and Marco one time. He stared at her, thinking he finally realized what she was trying to say earlier. She wasn't talking about herself or him, but their child. 

She doesn't want her to be alone. 

Both Star and Tom knew what it's like to be an only child and they hated it. Star always wanted someone to play with and talk to when she didn't want to talk to her parents about something. Tom on the other hand always wanted someone to look up to and teach him how to control his emotions and powers. She didn't want their child to feel the same as they did, alone and longing for a figure in their life they could love and protect just as much as their parents.

And Tom agreed fully. He just didn’t know when it would be a good time to ask for one. He sat up and moved the hair out of her face, and wrapped his arms around her. Everything made so much sense now, and he felt his heart beat just a little more then it had before at how cute she was being.

"I do too." Tom said, star looking at his soft face and sensing the longing he also held inside of them.

“You do tom?”.

“Of course...you should've said something sooner...I would be happy to have another one star, another smart little goof just like you, how could I not? ”.

She felt her heart beat just a little more.

Tom reeled back, staring into those blue eyes a bit before he closed the distance. Pressing his lips against hers and just like that the passion was back and in a blaze as Star wrapped her arms around his neck before tom rolled on the bed coming to a stop with her underneath him, Tom broke the kiss and started kissing her neck up to her ear.

“Right now?”.

“Yeah, right now”.

“Are you really sure?” Tom whispered before reeling back to look her in the face. This was a big leap just like when they had their first kid. Star lifted her head to make eye contact, her blue to his red.

“I’m more than sure.” She said as one of her hands went to his cheek and the other went down his back to his jogging pants. Tom hooked a finger under her shirt before looking at her, making fully sure of her wants before he continued.

“Okay then.” he ignited a small flame on his finger and brought it up easily cutting his favorite shirt in two. Frankly despite cutting up his shirts many times before, Tom never enjoyed destroying his clothes entirely, but this? This was a special occasion and what could he say? Star loved it when he did thrilling stuff like this in the bedroom.

Tom gazed at her, She always had such a beautiful body. Her small breasts, slim body, it was everything he could ask for in looks. With the top gone she was only left in tights and panties underneath, her perky chest exposed entirely. With how often they liked to get frisky, their bedroom attire had involved less and less garments over time, made it easier to get into the action if star or tom was in the mood. It certainly helped here, seeing star half naked and longing for him only made him so much more excited than ever as he admired her underneath him.

He leaned back in and started kissing her, before going to her neck and then down in between her breast where her nipples were hard and aching for attention. He released a hot breath on her left breast, which caused her to shiver a bit before he finally drug his tongue across the  hard nipple in the center of the heart. Before they got to the baby-making, they needed to get in the mood, and tom had long since known of his wife’s most sensitive spots. 

And Star was eating it all up as a gasp released from her mouth.

He ran his tongue around the hard nub until finally taking it into his mouth. Star arched her chest out and leaned her head back, enjoying the pleasure as his mouth went to work on the little nub, likcking and sucking it a bit before going to the other breast and his fingers started lightly pinching the other. Finally having enough, she started lightly pushing his head downward, craving more from him.

Getting the hint, he gave her breast one last kiss before continuing his journey down, kissing and licking along the way. As he kissed her stomach, he stopped and looked up. Their eyes met, before a small smile came to his face and he placed another light kiss on the same spot.  Star instinctively opened her legs for him to be in the center as he reeled back, to take in the sight of her tights and the dark spot that formed on them.

His hands ran up the side of her legs feeling the fabric of her tights before grabbing the helm and slowly peeling them away. Knowing full well if he did what he did to the shirt, there would be repercussions later. Once the garment was off, she opened her legs again. Tom’s eyes landed on her glistening womanhood and the heart above it. She shifted her hips a bit and raised it to the air causing Tom to look up to see her cheeks glowing as she noticed him staring.

“Sorry.”, Giving a little chuckle as he lowered himself to his prize.

He started kissing her inner thighs, all the while keeping his eyes on her, watching her having a hard time trying not to moan. But she gave him a dirty look as he was kissing everything, except her soaking honeypot. Chuckling a bit, he closed his eyes and ran his tongue in a long drag across her folds. He loved her taste. He’s eyes flew open and a devilish grin went across his face.

Before she could say anything he dug his face deep between her thighs and shoved his tongue deep into her. Her legs clamped around his horns, as she let out a loud moan. After a little bit her juices were starting to pool on his chin and her moans were getting louder as one of her hands went to her breast and latched onto a nipple. 

Star let out an eep and sat up to look at him. Tom saw this and removed his tongue from her and looked at her with a big smirk. She always seems to forget, he thought as he stuck his tongue out to lick her juices off his lip before sticking it out even more to the point he was licking his whole jaw line with that long demon tongue of his. She bit her lip at the dirty thoughts of what that tongue can do, while Tom wished he had a camera to capture the moment he experienced it for the first time. 

Considering how dominant star could be sometimes, he enjoyed moments like this, where she was at his mercy and allowed him to have his own bit of fun. Not to mention he loved how she tasted, and he loved watching her squeak and gasp as he tasted her deeper and deeper.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth as he wrapped his arms under her cute butt to pull her closer so that now her upper back and shoulders were only touching the bed. Her body was building up a light coat of sweat and her scent was intoxicating as he went back to eating her out. Star’s chest rose and fell, her right hand grabbing at the sheets while the other was pulling on Tom’s hair.

“Grab the back of your knees.” Looking up at him she did what he asked, tracing her hands down her legs, before pulling her knees to her chest.

“Like this?” She asked in a seductive soft whisper, her pretty blue eyes watching his face and her pussy longingly.

He didn’t say anything as a hand came up to spread her lips open to see the shiny pink, before his eyes found his target. She wasn’t ready when he laid a hard lick across her clit and began sucking on it. This was driving Star wild as Tom not only sucked on her sensitive nub, but also pushed a finger into her to add to the pleasure.

Looking down at her, he could tell she was getting close. Star completely forgot holding her legs which were now hanging off the inside of his horns, a small amount of drool was coming out of the corner of her mouth and she brought a hand up and bit down on a knuckle, doing her best to hold off from cumming.

Deciding it was time, Tom cupped his mouth over her pussy and shoved his tongue deep into her causing Stars eyes to widen. He knew right where her special spot was and went to work on it. Stars eyes clenched shut, her back arched, hands clenching the sheets, her thighs clamping around Tom’s head and she cried out as she succumbed to her pleasurable release. Tom did his best to lap up as much of her  sweet nectar  as she rode out her orgasem before her legs unclamped his head and her body started to relax giving Tom the opportunity to lay her down on the bed before scooting back to let her recover. 

As her breathing finally went back to normal, her eyes opened and were drawn to Tom. Not his tail wagging behind him happy to please her again, not the long tongue which was lapping up his drool and her juices off his chin, but the bulge with the dark spot on top of it. A devilish smile came to Tom as he knew what she was looking at. 

Without a word she came down on his jogging pants, pulling the hem down and over his erection, releasing it enough from it’s fabric prison for her to witness it’s glory. She smirked at him before she started to kiss up his whole length. Grabbing it with both hands she ran her tongue around the head of his dick, causing him to let out a low moan. Leading Star to plant a little kiss on it before taking a deep inhale and engulfing his pointy tip. Swirling her tongue around the head a couple of times, she started bobbing on it taking more in with each thrust. 

Her hands reached for the hem of his pants, which was the que for him to lift his butt. After adjusting his body to fulfill her desire, he stretched out his legs to make her more comfortable between them. Tossing the last piece of clothing to the floor, one of her hands went back to hold around the base of his member, while the other went to his balls and started to massage them.

“Oooh Star.” Tom moaned. Star pulled it out of her mouth to get a better look at him.

Their eyes met as she went to the bottom of his dick, let her tongue hang out, and slowly licked up it leaving a good amount of saliva in its path to the tip. The hand that was holding him started to give a few pumps up and down his dick, which caused Tom to start thrusting his hips to meet her rhythm. She stopped and even tightened her grip on him causing him to grunt and stop thrusting.

“Not uh uh… It’s my turn.”, He nodded and laid back, interlacing his fingers behind his head so he could watch her.

She smiled before getting back to work sticking her tongue out and licked the tip of his twitching member as her hand started pumping his shaft again. Using her free hand she brushed some stray hairs out of her face and put his dick back into her mouth, slowly started taking more and more in. He watched as his whole length disappeared into her mouth. Breathing heavily through her nose with her eyes clenched shut, and even tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes before she picked up the pace bobbing as fast as she can on his dick. She’s really putting effort into this, Tom thought because he was getting close sooner than he’d been expecting.. 

“Oh fuck… Star… I’m close…” His hips started thrusting on their own and his hands went to the back of her head. 

Star hearing this pushed herself to take as much of him as she could, to the point where she felt the tip hitting the back of her throat and her chin was resting on his sack.Her eyes opened and meet his, before she gave him a little wink. Tom threw his head back and held her in place as he shot his seed into her mouth and down her throat. let go of her head, giving her the chance to get away. Once his member was out, she started coughing as a couple more spirts shot out and covered her face. 

“Just umm.. Give me a… minute.” he said in between breaths. She didn’t say anything as she laid down beside him.

After a few minutes of laying their huffing Star spoke up “is it time for the main course yet? The entrees are always good but-”.

He sent her a teasing look, “Sorry star, gotta give the chef over here a minute to prep, you already wear me out enough as is….besides...if we’re gonna make a baby through this, better savor all of it if we can….”.

He was right, but star wasn’t nearly as patient, frowning.

And what came next wasn’t surprising for star at all given her impatience.

Turning his head to look at her, he saw her using a couple of fingers to wipe away any spit and seed that landed on her face before with a little smirk sticking it into her mouth while her other hand was between her legs. Her hand ran up and down her flower, even giving off a little moan as her fingers brushed up against her clit. This wasn’t the first time she masterbated in front of him, she liked giving him a show as a way to tease him and away to get him in the mood, especially when he might have considered otherwise. Star’s eyes traveled down to see his member erect again, hungry for some other lips to finally consume it this time.

He knew she was playing with him, it was something she always did to rile him up and have him finally get straight to the point. She could be so bossy sometimes, you can never tease star too long, or she’ll find her way to get you back.

“I think-” was all she was able to get off as Tom rolled her onto her back and mounted her, he was so weak to her sometimes, and he didn’t really regret it either. 

“You know you're playing with fire, right?”, She can see in his eyes that he was holding back, something she didn’t want him to do, Tom could be a bit of a worrywart sometimes despite his demon side.

He was so caring and gentle and star loved that about him.

But right now, she doesn't want gentle.

She spread her legs and pushed her hips forward so that the tip was touching her flower, rutting against him teasingly, “What can I say. I love the heat.” Tom’s worry quickly left his face, his wife was too much sometimes, but she made him braver.

Tom shook his head and smirked as he grabbed a hold of his dick and rubbed it against her pink folds, getting it even more wet. One of Star’s hands went to spread open her lips while the other went to his hip to try and pull him the rest of the way in, but he didn’t budge. He could see the frustration in her face causing Tom to give a bigger grin back at her and that was the last straw. Star hooked her legs around his knees and rolled, causing her to be on top. 

The world went blurry for a second, before his eyes focused again and gave him a sight that was like before, but more amazing. Her blue lust filled eyes staring at him, her breasts glimpsed through the strands of blonde hair, and her pussy inches from his twitching member. She hovered over him letting her crotch graze up and down his length, before deciding that there has been enough teasing and she raised her hips up. With a sweet little moan, she lowered herself onto his waiting member and kept going until he was fully in her.

Star sat up and threw her head back as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth. The pointy tip and ridges always hit all her sweet spots, something her fingers or her wand couldn’t do. Her eyes open and looked at him to see his eyes clenched, enjoying how tight and warm around him. She could also tell he’s holding back still, but not from cumming. From letting his lust filled demon side take hold, something Star enjoyed even if it did get out of control at times. Yet it was always in a good way. As she laid down on top of him, she ran her hands up his torso before grabbing his shoulders and her mouth crept near his pointy ear.

“Don’t worry, let loose. I like it that way.” Then she took one of his piercings in her mouth, giving it a little suck before biting down on the flesh around it.

And like that Tom let loose, his hands grabbed her round ass and he started slamming himself as hard as he could into her causing her to scream and wrap her arms desperately around his neck. After a bit, Star was panting and was barely able to keep herself raised. Before finally her legs gave and she fell on top of Tom causing him to stop thrusting. Lifting her off, he laid her down on her stomach. Grabbing her waist he lifted her rear up, but her legs were wobbly and unable to hold herself up. Tom brought his hand back and smacked it across her ass, “God you look so beautiful like this, I’m gonna cum in your womb and give you a beautiful baby….”.

“Ah-mmmmmmmmm.” She inhaled sharply before letting it out as a moan, “Yes tom, cum inside me…..fill me…..make a beautiful baby….”. She moaned as he smacked her again, massaging her redness and admiring her pussy as he pushed her cheeks apart.

“Tom, put it back in….I want it back in….”, it wasn’t even just for the baby, but for the feeling and pleasure too. She could never ever get enough of Tom inside of her, and Tom loved teasing her like this because he knew it drove her mad with how much she loved his demon cock.

Though knowing her, if he didn’t push back inside soon, she’d make him do it herself.

She was so wet that it was running down her thighs, so he just lined himself up and slammed back into her with esse, causing her to scream. He held her hips tight so that every thrust was met with an unmovable object. Her ass jiggled with each thrust and the sound of flesh hitting each other filled the room along with Star’s moans and pleas. 

“Yes… Yes…AAAH... HARDER!!” She begged as she started thrusting backwards into him.

He loved hearing her moan, to the point where that could just drive him wild itself. Closing his eyes he focused on thrusting as hard as possible and the nice noises she made. Until one of them stopped and he opened his eyes to see that Star had bitten down on the blanket. Tom stopped thrusting, hoping that would get her to remove the obstruction from her mouth and beg to continue. 

But that didn’t work. 

Tom released a frustrated demonic growl, before going to a drastic measure. Reaching out, he grabbed her hair into a ponytail and in one swift movement pulled her whole upper body up to him making Star gasped and dropped the blanket. It hurt, yet not in a bad way. Tom moved his head so he could see her face, to see a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth before their eyes met. 

“Mo… More.. Give me more.” She said straightening her back, causing her wings to flutter against his chest as she tried to take over the rhythm. 

Letting go of her hair his hand came around and grabbed onto her breast as he started thrusting back into her. Tom lowered his head to plant kisses on her shoulder while her hand went to the back of his head and she leaned her head back and started releasing moans into his ear. As much as he hated to admit it, she was starting to outdo him. Pulling out, he spun her around and onto her back before getting off the bed confusing Star. Tom leaned forward and hooked his arms under her legs. 

“Grab on.” And without hesitation Star locked her arms around his neck before he stood up and lifted her with him.

Bringing his tail around, he wrapped it around his dick and used it to angle it so he was able to lower her down onto it. She bounced up and down on his throbbing member, before leaning down and locking lips with him. Star was getting close and so was Tom. He slowed down to try and prolong it, but Star started moving on her own, excited and desperate as she clenched tighter around him.

He pulled away from the kiss “Star… I’m about to…”

“Give it to me… all of it.” she said .

“And…don’t.. hold… BACK!” before bringing her head down to his neck and chomped down on the side of it.

And with that he let loose and started forcing her up and down hard on his member. He was so focused on thrusting into her, that he lost his balance and they fell back onto the bed. Star locked her legs around him and Tom’s tail wrapped around her leg. One arm latched around his neck and the other grabbed onto his horn, holding her head close so she could moan and pant in his ear. 

“Tom AH!..MMMmm..I’m gonna...TOOMM!” She threw her head back screaming his name as she climaxed. 

Her walls clamped around him and her juices flowed out from around his cock, Tom kept thrusting through her climax until it was too much for him too. Getting on his knees, he lifted her off the bed, gave one more hard thrust and climaxed deep inside of her womb. Holding her close he continued to shoot his load into her to the point where both her juices and his seed started seeping out from around his cock and fell onto the sheets below. Tom rested his head in the crock of her neck as his balls continued twitching and Star continued to clamp around him trying to milk him for every drop.

Star grip started to loosen, leaving Tom to slowly lower her onto the bed causing his dick to slipped out and a river of cum flowed out of her pussy onto the sheets. She enjoyed the warmth that spread through her stomach and the warmth of the loving kiss Tom leaned down to give her before flopping to the side to lay down beside her. 

“That….that was good….”, Star said, a hand reaching down to touch her stomach, “Might of even been better then the night we conceived Dawn, but hey…..it’s hard to compare when your husband makes every night amazing….”.

Tom snickered, still out of breath, “Pleasures….all mine”. His hand reached out to star’s right on her belly as they both looked at it lovingly. They felt as if they were glowing, even if the baby was not growing inside yet, somehow they both already felt their new addition on the way as star kissed Tom softly on his lips, as lovingly as she could.

They laid there, chest heaving, sweating, and a sticky mess, and with the rest of her energy she rolled and laid her head on his heaving chest, listening to his fast beating heart. Tom pulled her close before reaching for a pillow. As he did, he saw it was now one thirty a.m., making him sigh. Turning back he saw Star already fast asleep with a satisfied smile, dreams of a new life now growing inside of her dancing through her mind. He smiled before reaching over to the clock and turned off the alarm, deciding their duties can wait before going to sleep himself. 

They might spend them tired and sore, but it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

It was only a few months later when the queen popped inside of Tom's office, announcing her pregnancy with extreme excitement, bouncing up and down on his desk, accompanied by several dragons to make her announcement even more of a celebration. It was a star thing of her to do, tom wasn’t the only one who could be spontaneous. 

Thankfully the office itself wasn’t harmed, and the smile and kisses tom gave her in return were full of laughter and tears of joy that melded into their soft happy kisses.

Perhaps even more later that night to further celebrate.

And many, many months of tom smiling and petting his wife’s pregnant stomach during their late nights later-

Tom held young Dawn in his arms as he sat in the rocking chair, watching as between her hands more soft flames formed, her talent had grown as she attempted to make a heart between her small palms, her father brushing her pretty pink hair and watching her fondly.

She was growing up, and he already knew she’d be even more amazing someday the more she practiced.

He barely had noticed when star snuck behind him, her fingers tickling his sides and startling him. He only slightly jumped, and was almost on instinct holding his daughter close to protect her from the tickle creature behind him.

“AH Star!”, he gasped, before spurting into laughing, mixed in with the young girl’s who found her father’s reaction very funny by the sounds of it. She really was just as mischievous as her mother wasn’t she?

Star snickered before a small gurgling could also be heard behind the demon, a younger voice then of star’s.

He turned around and softened at the sight of a small demon in a baby holder strapped around his tired mom, tufts of strawberry blonde hair still growing next to pointy ears and bold red eyes, the baby boy reaching out for his father as his older sister gigged at the sight.

Partially cause star looked a bit funny as the child tugged at star’s long hair, but also because she was clearly in need of more sleep by the looks of it.

“Hanging in there star?” Tom asked, star yawning as she playfully moved the young boy’s arms, “Well, this little guy is a handful…..but I knew what i was getting into, but I think Draco just really likes spending time with his cool mamma, right Drac?”.

The prince gurgled in utter joy, clapping his hands together.

Tom reached out to softly touch his young son’s cheek before standing up, one arm holding his daughter and another reaching around star’s waist to pull her in for a kiss. Being careful not to crush their son in between them who had now reached to grab tom’s shirt in curiosity,

“Yeah, his mamma is pretty cool, isn’t she?”, he said, flirty.

He happily looked into his wife’s pretty blue eyes and kissed her cheek, “Seems like for now you’re not interested in a third baby are you? Unless you never wanna sleep again”. He was teasing of course but star was happy to tease him back, fingers playing on his chest teasingly.

If the babies themselves weren’t enough to mess with their sleep schedule, their late night escapades certainly were.

Though star didn’t mind, especially if she got to see the smiling faces of her kids and boo every day of her life.

“Give me a few more months big guy, we got time to still consider it, just be prepared for it if i probably say yes….and I might say yes”, she winked at him knowingly, and tom sighed happily before snuggling her face, “Anything for you….and for them…”.

The couple smiled down at the two kids, Dawn showing her small brother her now successful flame heart, the young boy smiling with a toothy grin and laughing at the sight. Their little family had gained a new member and grown even more beautiful.

And frankly, tom and star would suffer plenty more boring meetings if it meant more of this.


End file.
